


Wrong Manger

by Cheese_kun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A different Nativity story, Christmas, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/pseuds/Cheese_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren screwed up and led him and his friends to the wrong stable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Manger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anewkindofthrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/gifts).



"I think we’re following the wrong star, Eren. This one looks kinda shady."

"Shut up, Mikasa. Trust me on this. I’m an expert in stargazing."

"We’re all experts, Eren." Armin rolled his eyes, silently being quite sure that the other obnoxiously bright star, the one with a tail and all, was the correct one. But Eren insisted on following the sort of suspicious star which was all gloomy and somewhat threatening.

It didn’t help that they had been wandering on a desert that was titan territory.

Finally, a little village was in sight. The questionable star shone brighter above a humble stable. So maybe they were on the right track after all.

With lifted spirits, they unbagged their gifts. Mikasa brought gold, Eren frankincense, and Armin myrrh. Solemnly, they approached the stable.

Inside was a couple surrounded by a donkey, an ox, and two sheep, also a chained three meters type titan (?). The blond father was absentmindedly petting the newborn child that was in the manger, the manic looking mother, however, was petting the titan.

The three magi decided not to look at the weird couple any longer, and stepped forward to kneel in front of the manger.

"We’re three wise man from the east. We’ve come to worship the king," said Armin.

And then they looked down into the manger to adore the king of kings.

"What the fuck? That’s an ugly baby?" Bellowed Mikasa.

"He looks scary for a baby Jesus." Armin looked like he was about to burst in tears.

"Jesus? No, oh three wise men, this is Levi."

"Goddamnit, Eren!"

"What?! Oh now, I get all the blame!"

"You told us to follow the wrong star. And now Jean and his crew is going to get there first!"

Eren looked down at the baby. The baby glared back. Eren blushed.

"I don’t know guys, this baby is kinda cute. Let’s get married."

Mikasa looked horrified. “Eren, what’s in that incense you carry?”

Armin wore a similar expression. “Someone call the cops.”

And so it came to pass that they had found the wrong manger. In that moment a bright light filled the neighbouring village Bethlehem, as angels descended to sing in a heavenly choir.

\- Gospel of Matthew 2 (the unpublished verses)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody =w=. Merry Christmas Su.  
> My [ tumblr](http://imperialharem.com) for bashing me.


End file.
